1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a zipper head with a replaceable pull tab and a pull tab replacement method; in particular, to a zipper head structure which can yield a gap for replacing a pull tab and a pull tab replacement method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional zipper heads are structures for zipping and unzipping zipper teeth. Due to its convenient operation, the zipper head is widely used on bags and clothing. The principle of zipper lies in: opening and closing the mutually engaging zipper teeth by the back and forth motion of the zipper head.
Conventional zipper heads generally include a main structure, a securing member, a spring, a crown and a pull tab. The securing member is pressed into the guiding groove of the main structure by the spring. One end of the spring is under the securing member. The crown is fixed on the main structure such that the securing member and the spring are positioned inside the crown. For example, TW Publication Number M292296 (Patent Number 95200113) discloses a “zipper head assembly structure (2)”.
However, the spring of the above conventional zipper head is fixed onto the main structure by riveting. After the spring is fixed onto the main structure, the securing member and the pull tab are fixed together onto the main body such that the pull tab cannot be replaced. However in practice, downstream manufactures have different needs for pull tabs and often need to replace the same. In particular, some more unique pull tabs are varied and in small quantities, requiring mechanical assembly by hand. Therefore each type of pull tab requires a specific machine for assembly, increasing the cost of manufacturing.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.